Aquil
| debut = Episode 1; Chapter 1 | death = | final = Episode 218 }} (formerly Mashna Aquil) is the former general of the Diwata army in Lireo, and the love interest of Sang'gre Danaya. He went on a self-imposed exile after the coronation of Danaya as the new Hara of Lireo. Currently, he is back in Lireo as a civilian. Upon his discovery of the resurrected kingdom of Etheria, he is reinstated by Hara Danaya as a soldier of Lireo, and later once again as Mashna of Lireo. Appearance Aquil wears silver and blue armor, the colors of the Kingdom of Lireo. Even no longer a mashna, he can still wear the Lireo armor, with black and white cape and a simple Lireo civilian clothes when not in combat. Aquil later wears the new Lirean armor while being reinstated by Hara Danaya.Episode 152 Personality Aquil is a loyal soldier and trusted adviser. He would choose death rather than betray his queen, for he values Lireo above his own life. Observant of diwata law, he supported Danaya's resolve in executing Pirena, but his opinion changed when the queen granted pardon (which diwata law also provided for). Aquil shows his love and admiration towards Danaya. After finding out that Danaya becomes a Hara, he becomes pessimistic and tries to slowly give up on loving Danaya. History Aquil is the chief of the Diwata army. Aquil heralds the return of Sang'gre Amihan in Lireo, after a long time of absence. Amihan dismisses him and the other attendants, leaving her alone with Minea. The visitor turned out to be Adhara, and she erected a force-field to keep Aquil and his men from helping Minea. While riding his dragon, Aquil sees that the Hathor army had mobilized against Sapiro. He foresees that if Sapiro falls, Lireo would be next. Aquil asks for the queen's authority to join them in battle, which was granted. During the battle, Aquil informs Raquim that King Armeo needs his help, so he takes his place in engaging Hagorn. Even though the losses had been great, Aquil deemed the battle a victory, since Raquim acquired the three gems. With the kingdom of Sapiro destroyed, the Sapiryan survivors were welcomed in Lireo. Aquil develops a friendly relationship with the Sapiryan commander, Alira Naswen. Aquil and Muros escort Prince Raquim and Sang'gre Amihan, the queen's daughter, when they went to the human world. King Hagorn and his party arrived shortly after and demanded to know who had used the portal. Greatly outnumbered, Aquil and Muros would have fought it to the death, if Cassiopea had not saved them. Aquil returns the key of Asnamon to Minea. Years later, the key of Asnamon was stolen and subsequently acquired by Hagorn. Aquil and Muros find the portal open so they went to the human world to save Raquim and Amihan. They arrived too late to save Raquim, but Amihan was saved. After the Sang'gres were almost kidnapped by the Hathors, Aquil became their teacher in the use of arms. Aquil complains why Danaya, the youngest Sang'gre, is the most headstrong, and expresses pity to her future husband. When Pirena tells her sisters that they could disregard Aquil's rebukes since they are of higher rank, Amihan says Aquil is entitled to respect, as a trusted and loyal friend to their mother. During the contest for the succession to the throne, Aquil introduced Danaya to the elders as "beautiful and attractive"; Imaw introduced the other three. After Pirena rejects the succession of Amihan, Aquil advises Minea to reveal Pirena's paternity, but Minea refuses. When Pirena stole the Fire Gem, it transformed her into Aquil, in order to avoid trouble. As "Aquil" emerged from the room, he assured Ades that the gems were safe. Later, when it was found that the Fire Gem was stolen, Aquil denied that he had been present. In the war that followed, Aquil and Hitano scouted the Hathor army. He orders the lambanas to give the signal to the new queen, Amihan. During the battle, Aquil saves Alira Naswen. Their conversation annoys Sang'gre Danaya. Aquil congratulated Amihan when Minea informs them that the father for her child had been found. Danaya, when talking to her sisters, wonders whether the father of Amihan's child would be as manly as Aquil. This amuses Alena, but Danaya defends her opinion, saying that Aquil is brave, ready to lose his life for Lireo. Hitano went to Aquil when he wanted to inform the queen mother, Minea, that Alena had fallen for a mandirigma. Aquil relayed the information to Minea. Alena, who was prohibited from leaving the palace, asked Aquil if it is possible for her mother to change her mind. Aquil advised her not to resist. Following Minea's murder, Aquil ordered Muros and Hitano to find her killer. Aquil consoles Danaya, saying that he'll be there for her. Aquil later introduced their unexpected visitor, Pirena. He supported Danaya's decision to execute Pirena, following Lirean law. When Danaya was angered that Amihan pardoned Pirena, Aquil advised her to use her heart also. Many years later, Aquil was present to greet Mira on her birthday, where she had her banyuhay. During a trip to Adjantao with Amihan and Danaya, Aquil saves Danaya. Danaya said she does not need his help, but Aquil saved her again when she did need his help. After Danaya confessed her love for him, Aquil proposed marriage to her immediately which she accepted; he is hoping that upon the restoration of Lireo, Lira will finally succeed Amihan as Queen of Lireo unless Mira contests her claim. He is unaware that Amihan designated Danaya as her successor. The Return of Etheria Upon finding out that Danaya will become the new Hara, Aquil went on a self-imposed exile in order to forget Danaya but he failed to do so. After many years, on the day the new Sang'gres are inaugurated, a civilian Aquil, who became more pessimistic, is back at Lireo where Muros confronted himEpisode 150. While Aquil was busy hunting at the far north, he discovered the new location of a reestablished Etheria where he immediately reported this to Hara Danaya. Upon learning this, Danaya reinstated Aquil as a soldier of Lireo in order to show her this new kingdomEpisode 152. Abilities Powers Other skills Aquil is a proficient swordsman. Upon the discovery of the resurrected kingdom of Etheria, he acquires bow and arrow. Weaponry His main weapon is Hirada, a sword forged by his father Amarro. Relatives Version differences * Aquil was portrayed by Alfred Vargas in 2005-2006 series, and the young Aquil was played by BJ Forbes in the second book. * In the original series, Aquil was killed during the final battle between Lirean forces and Hathoria in the bay of Adamya by a Hadezar. Danaya attempted to heal him but he refused causing his death. * Later, Aquil returned to Encantadia in order to help the Diwatas against the plot of Ether to sow conflict once more to the four daughters of Minea. He was resurrected by Emre through a retre afterwards. References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Soldier Category:Main character Category:Finale character